dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Wrath State
(eyes) & (aura) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan 4 Evil Saiyan Super Saiyan A-type Super Saiyan Power! Pseudo Super Saiyan }} is an enraged state used by Broly. Overview This state allows the user to access the powers of the Great Ape but without the transformation itself. Appearance The Wrath State has two stages, in the initial stage Broly appears the same as in his base form but with yellow eyes and gains a green aura with sparks. In the second stage, his hair spikes up like a Super Saiyan and he gains increased muscle mass and height. Usage and Power According to Paragus, it is a utilization of the Great Ape form's power, physical strength, and durability in humanoid form. Although, it is extremely difficult to control. A drawback of this state is that using this form also hurts the user due to the constant eruption of their power, with the growls Broly lets forth in this form being due to pain rather than fighting spirit.Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Light Novel) In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly first shows signs of this state against Daigen, with his eyes briefly flashing yellow when strangling the combatant. When increasing his power while fighting Super Saiyan Vegeta, Broly's eyes briefly turn yellow once more. Broly utilizes the initial stage of this form against Super Saiyan God Vegeta after losing to him the first round of their fight. In this state, Broly is able to quickly overwhelm Vegeta in their rematch before Goku steps in. In his subsequent battle with Goku, Broly takes on the full version of the form and despite his inferior fighting skill, he was able to easily keep up with, and eventually, force Goku to transform to Super Saiyan and moments later Super Saiyan God. He proceeds to easily overpower Super Saiyan God Goku to the point of him having to turn Super Saiyan Blue. Even though Goku is using Super Saiyan Blue, Broly proceeds to be a challenge to him. Variations and advanced levels *'Super Saiyan C-type' - In Broly, the result of a Wrathful Saiyan going Super Saiyan. **'Legendary Super Saiyan' - The fully-powered Super Saiyan C-type form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Dokkan Battle, it was named Wrathful. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Wrath State appears as the default form for Broly (DBS). Trivia Kid Goku's full potential released.png|Goku's hidden potential is released GokuPenetrate!GreatApe.Ep.122.png|Goku finishes off King Piccolo Goku channels Oozaru.jpg|Goku tapping into Oozaru's power Shallot Power Up.jpg|Shallot powers up in anger *There have been several other occurrences of Saiyans seemingly using the power of Great Ape without changing forms: **In the end of the King Piccolo Saga, Goku appeared to gain the power of the Great Ape in his base form - with an image of the Great Ape appearing after his potential was unlocked and when he finished off King Piccolo. **In Dragonball Evolution, Goku taps into the power of Oozaru while retaining his base form, during his final battle against Lord Piccolo. He is briefly shown with red eyes, and he roars in the same vein as an Oozaru, but remains in control after doing so. **When facing Raditz in Dragon Ball Legends, Shallot appeared to summon the power of Great Ape in base form as his eyes turned red and the image of a Great Ape's face appeared in his aura. *The Wrath State shares some traits with Super Saiyan 4 introduced in Dragon Ball GT, both transformations utilize the power and strength of a Great Ape without taking on the giant monkey form. However, while users of Super Saiyan 4 are conscious of their actions, those in the Wrath State such as Broly become feral and uncontrollable. Gallery Screenshot 20190203-044522.png|1st stage Wrath State Broly Screenshot_20190203-044658.png|2nd stage Wrath State Broly DBFZ DBS Broly Portrait.png|Wrath State Broly in Dragon Ball Fighterz References Site Navigation es: Estado iracundo Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans